<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Strip Down by BRATHYNJN</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28683420">Strip Down</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BRATHYNJN/pseuds/BRATHYNJN'>BRATHYNJN</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Bottom Hwang Hyunjin, Cigarettes, Hand Jobs, Hyunho - Freeform, Lots of biting, M/M, Minho is cocky, Praise Kink, Riding, Slight Awkwardness, Strippers &amp; Strip Clubs, Swearing, Top Lee Minho | Lee Know, but he's trying his best, lap dance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:47:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,784</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28683420</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BRATHYNJN/pseuds/BRATHYNJN</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hwang Hyunjin is a stripper, and Minho's mission for the night is to get in his pants.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Minho | Lee Know</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>123</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Strip Down</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first fic ever and I fucking love Hyunho, so enjoy :D</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Okay! I got it. Can I get... uh... maybe just one iced americano... yeah. Give me that," the blonde asked with a smile, after taking his sweet time ordering and paying no mind to the long line behind him.<br/>
He turned around, eyes widening at the number of people crossing their arms and glaring at him, "Oh! sorry..."<br/>
Moving aside, he opened his phone to see 25 new messages and 4 missed called.</p><p>Chan:<br/>
Can you fucking get your ass over here already?</p><p>Lixie:<br/>
Chan's mad as hell. Where are you?</p><p>"Shit..." he murmured to himself as he was poked by the cashier, "This is yours." The stoned boy bowed slightly as he took his drink and started walking out.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm here!" The blonde rushed to slam the door open, only to receive a smack on the head. "I fucking hate you, Hyunjin." his boss said, letting smoke out as he spoke, making him quickly apologize and run inside.</p><p>Hyunjin went to where the other coworkers sat and put his bag down, taking minimal clothing items out of it and beginning to change in front of them.<br/>
A slapping sound was heard and a few giggles following, "Mature," Hyunjin whispered with a grin.<br/>
"Don't blame me, blame that ass of yours," his pink-haired coworker grinned back.<br/>
"Are you all ready? Felix, you're up first!" Chan yelled at them, to which Felix responsed with a nod, putting his cigarette out and his high heels on.<br/>
Hyunjin went after him to check the stage, watching from behind the scenes how the crowd cheered loudly when Felix walked in.<br/>
He smirked to himself, checking out the older men who are going to cheer for him too in less than 15 minutes.</p><p> </p><p>Hopping over to the other side of the car for what seems to be the thousandth time, he couldn't help but let the rage in him unleash.<br/>
The boy with the dyed orange hair - who should really dye his roots better next time, just knew shit about cars.<br/>
It was obvious though, his father clearly told him to make sure he knew how to fix a damn car before he bought him the old cranky one he now owns. With a car like this, It is kinda worrying as to why he didn't try to learn.</p><p>Whatever.</p><p>"Fuck you, metal bitch!"<br/>
He let his sweaty hands hang to the air as his voice cracked, not caring about the strangers' eyes judging his actions, even if it seemed some of them thought he was a homeless.</p><p>Or a car thief. A car thief with very low standards.</p><p>"Ah, no, shit, no!" The car starting beeping, "No, stop making that sound, you twat!"<br/>
The man continued to groan out human insults towards the broken down car, not noticing a woman dialing the cops worryingly.</p><p>10 minutes passed, and sirens were heard, getting louder each second. "Good, which dumbass fuck is gonna stall me more today?" The pissed guy groaned out.<br/>
"Excuse me sir, what's your name? I was called for a noise complaint. You're disturbing your surroundings." A cop came up to the shaken man, causing him to groan and yell out, "God, y'all pussies can't handle some action?! At least help!"</p><p>"Sir, are you aware of the time? I need to know your name, do you wanna answer or do you want me to take you down to the station?"</p><p>"Fucking... I'm Minho, for fuck's sake, Lee Minho," He continued to yell, "and it's not important! Can you help me with my car?!"<br/>
The cop sighed and looked around, making sure they weren't causing a scene, "Sir, are you drunk? How old are you?"</p><p>"I'm not fucking drunk, God. And I'm 24. Can someone come help me with my damn car?!"<br/>
Minho tried to calmly explain, but got rejected, "No, that's not my duty. Call your mom or a friend, and stop making noise. This is a first warning. Have a good night."</p><p>"Aish..." He trailed off, "Goodnight, Mr. Boobcop," The man said, getting in the car, "What? You have pecked boobs. Take it as a compliment." He added seeing the cop's mood change for the thousandth time.<br/>
The stressed, annoyed man tried to start the engine for the final time and it finally worked, making him yell in joy this time, "Yes! Yes! Yes! Mr. Boobcop, you did this! I love you!"</p><p>Looking around for the second time, the cop got his face close to the man's car window and whispered, "I'm Seo Changbin, not your friend. This was still a warning, stop yelling. I expect you to drive directly home."</p><p>"Okay daddy, damn," Minho turned the wheel and started driving, leaving the cop behind to sigh and question his profession, education and job.</p><p>"Fuckin' boys."</p><p>And there he goes... driving off to his shared apartment, at 11PM, getting ready to wake his roommate up and annoy the shit out of him until he agrees to go clubbing with him.</p><p> </p><p>Loud music was heard from inside the club as Minho and his roomate walked in.<br/>
"A fucking strip club. You brought me to a fucking strip club, Minho?"<br/>
Minho smirked as he sat down to order 2 fruity drinks, "A gay strip club, Jisung."</p><p>"Don't babe me, assface. You're paying for those," His roomate - Jisung - teased, yet smirked back.</p><p>As they started drinking, Minho's roommate was hit on by a blonde girl who wore a little black dress. Minho saw and immediately gave him a thumbs up. "Are you sure?" His roommate was a bit skeptical, to which Minho replied with a simple "Jisung, she's hot," and let him go.<br/>
All alone now, his attention turned towards the stage, and he was captivated by the dancer at the front.</p><p>He was feminine but fit, earning grins and stares from every man and woman in the crowd.<br/>
He was built in an irresistible way, muscles not too big but not too skinny, perfect slim waist, defined jawline and long legs.<br/>
Fishnets seen through tiny ripped shorts and a shirt that let soft yet defined abs be shown were now on the top of his mind.<br/>
He couldn't help but be turned on by the sight, but he also was curious as to why a guy as beautiful as him was dancing here instead of being on the cover of a magazine.</p><p>A boyish looking boy sat next to Minho and nudged him, earning a nod and a hum, "You here to watch or get some action?" he asked.<br/>
Disappointed that he got nothing in response other than a grin, he got up and left while whispering, "you're not even that hot anyways."</p><p>"We heard you. You, and everyone else who couldn't hop on my dick whenever they felt like it," He took another shot of whatever that was filling his cup, watching the stripper end his show and waiting to get up to the dance floor to talk to him.</p><p>An annoyed laugh was heard after his said things but he decided to ignore it, moving faster towards the boy who caught his eye.<br/>
"Hello there," Minho checked the stripper's abs out up close, biting his lips as he spoke back to him, "A dance is-"</p><p>"I know the drill. Would 100$ be too much for you? You seem fragile, baby." He spoke, not surprised by the other's cheeks heating up.<br/>
"It's good, don't stress. Done it before."<br/>
Minho's hand wrapped around the older's torso as he slid 100$ into his pocket.</p><p>The stripper blushed, surprised and mumbled out a thank you, as he motioned Minho to sit down on the couch near them. He did as told and let the stripper begin dancing for him. "So you've been here before?" The dancer asked, staring into his eyes seductively while beginning to move his hips on the other's lap.</p><p>"Not here. If I knew a guy like you worked here I would've though," Minho flirted as he checked him out, sliding his hand towards the stripper's waist, squeezing lightly.<br/>
"Nope, no touching," he refused, causing Minho to raise an eyebrow.<br/>
"Although you're significantly more attractive than the average old people around here, I'm only here to dance for you, I'm not a prostitute."<br/>
Minho raised his arms up, putting them behind his head, and said, "Either way I'd still have my dick in your mouth at the end of the night, so whatever works for you now."<br/>
The stripper didn't reply, just chuckled a bit, making Minho grin, "Hey, what's your name?"</p><p>"Hyunjin."<br/>
The shorter one eyed the dancer up and down, watching his moves closely and biting his lip, "That's a pretty name. Sure fits you," he finally said after a moment of silence.</p><p>Hyunjin chuckled, then the song changed and he got up with a smile, turning away.<br/>
Minho went after him immediately, getting up from the couch as fast as lightning and grabbing his arm, "Hey, that's it? A 100$ bill and you're gonna tease me with one song?" He moved his hand up to his chin, getting close to cup his face and whisper in his ear, "Don't I deserve just a little bit more?"</p><p>"Thank you for the nice tip," Hyunjin said, gesturing his head to the left, as if he was giving Minho some kind of signal - which Minho was smart enough to notice and quickly looked. He wasn't surprised to see that the stripper motioned him to look at a man staring at him.<br/>
Realizing that the man was probably his manager, he shifted his attention back to Hyunjin, "So where can I reach you, dollface?"</p><p>"There's a place behind Chan where us dancers change outfits. I'll distract him, you go."</p><p>Minho caught on quite fast to the fact that Chan is probably the name of the man Hyunjin mentioned, and nodded, "Aren't you still working, though?"</p><p>"It's not often pretty boys like you come hanging around, I can use a lil break too, don't you think?" the dancer questioned back with a wink, tapping Minho's chest. Before Minho could say anything, the taller already turned around and went over to distract the manager.</p><p>Minho turned the other way, to go around the club. He sneaked behind Chan's back as he saw Hyunjin speaking to him, and went inside the place.</p><p>As he walked in, he immediately froze in his spot. Three unfamiliar faces were looking at him, staring him down. Two of them were smoking, the other dressing.<br/>
"Who... Who are you?" One of them asked, taking another drag of a cigarette.</p><p>"I... Um," Minho began mumbling, but Hyunjin luckily came just in time and saved him from embarrassing himself, "He's with me," he pushed Minho to enter a door near them, and smiled to the guys who chuckled in response as he entered the room as well.</p><p>"Sorry about that, shoulda warned you. Those are my coworkers." Hyunjin smiled, opening the lights.</p><p>"It's okay," Minho trailed off, looking around at the colorful lights in the room, the decorations and the glitter on the floor, "It's so pretty here. But the music's so damn loud, even here."</p><p>Hyunjin took Minho's hand in his own and pulled him just a bit closer, "Just means they won't hear us," he leaned closer and gave the older a kiss on the ear, then looked in his eyes to get permission.</p><p>When Minho gave him a slight nod, he began sucking on his ear, "What's your name?" the dancer asked but Minho didn't answer, just put his arms around the taller's waist, squeezing it.</p><p>Hyunjin, moving his lips away, looked at the stubborn man near him in irritation, but the older was not having it. "I'm here to fuck you, not for you to listen to my life story." Minho started walking and dragging Hyunjin to the near table, and the awkward man that was now more confused, followed him quietly. </p><p>Glancing back, he continued, "Besides, if you don't know my name, it's better."</p><p>The stripper kept a smile on his face, hiding his confusion, and let it happen.</p><p>"So, where do we-" He started before Minho cut him off yet again, "Sit."<br/>
And Hyunjin did as told, sitting up on the table as Minho took his shirt off.</p><p>Staring at his bare stomach, Hyunjin let his words spill out, "You got more abs than I do."<br/>
The built man laughed as he took lead and positioned himself between the stripper's lap.</p><p>And there it starts, Minho immediately pressing his lips to Hyunjin's, starting off strong with tongues connected.<br/>
Rushed hands went up to each other's waist, mood changing, finally, to Minho's request.<br/>
The stripper hummed in response to the older one's rough grab of his waist, making him grin.</p><p>Minho loved teasing, so he pushed back just a bit, just to stare at the spit forming between their lips.<br/>
For a few seconds, the stripper's mouth was still parted and his eyes stayed closed, until he opened them to face a grinning Minho.</p><p>Blush was forming on his cheeks in embarrassment, but the other only found it cute, pushing him back to lay on the table.<br/>
"That's good," He whispered as he ran his fingers down the bottom's abs, "You're doing great."</p><p>Humming to his words, he closed his eyes and let Minho continue.<br/>
"What's your name?" The shaken boy breathed out again as the older one took off their belts.<br/>
A groan left his lips in annoyance yet he replied, "I'm Minho. Now take off your pants."</p><p>"Oh," The stripper was taken back but did as told and helped take off their pants.</p><p>Both now in their underwear, Minho pushed his crotch close to the other's, already grinding and making Hyunjin throw his head back in a sigh. </p><p>With needy hands, the stripper tried to grab the other's hips in an attempt to pull his underwear down, but all he got was a slap to the hand. "Patience,"</p><p>Hyunjin pouted but pulled his hand back, then gasped in shock when the older took his underwear down instead, "What..."</p><p>"Have you never done this before?" Minho cockily raised his eyebrow, putting his fingers around Hyunjin's cock, moving his thumb across the tip.</p><p>"Hm, I did, usually we just communicate more about what we're gonna do- Ah," Hyunjin took his question seriously, answering between hums, not noticing Minho's amused face.</p><p>Minho continued twisting his hand around Hyunjin's cock, and leaned forward to kiss him on the neck, "Well how's this for communication..." he placed little kisses on his collarbones, enjoying the sounds the taller made, "All you need to do today is lay back and let me take care of you."</p><p>Hyunjin nodded and let out a small moan, putting his hand in Minho's hair as he sped up the pace. Minho noticed this, as well as the bottom beginning to buck his hips up into Minho's hand, and stopped.</p><p>"Hm? Why," Hyunjin swallowed his spit, breathing in, "Why'd you stop?"</p><p>Minho laughed and bit Hyunjin's neck, getting up then on his knees, "Just don't cum yet."</p><p>"Oh!" Hyunjin sat up, straddling Minho, "Lube and condoms are in the top drawer in the desk behind you."</p><p>Minho laughed in response, hitting his own head lightly and went to go grab it, then quickly making his way back to the ground in front of Hyunjin on the table, looking up to him. "it okay if I finger you now?"</p><p>The taller looked down at him in awe, then fell down to lay on his back and whispered, "Fuck yes." </p><p>Minho didn't waste time putting lube on his fingers, spreading Hyunjin's legs apart.<br/>
He put one finger in and started moving it. </p><p>Hyunjin was already shaky, and he definitely wasn't the shy type, he was loud and open when he felt good, so Minho learned pretty fast how to curl his finger inside of him in a way he liked.</p><p>It didn't take long for Minho to add another finger, pushing both in and out rapidly, speed getting faster with every moan that came out of the taller's lips, until he finally found a steady pace that made him shiver.</p><p>"Does that feel good?" Minho asked, though from the way Hyunjin clenched around his fingers he already knew the answer. Maybe he just needed an ego boost. Or maybe he just wanted to hear it.</p><p>"Yes, so good," Hyunjin moaned out, "don't stop," And to that, Minho stopped.</p><p>Hyunjin groaned in frustration, "You're so annoying, Minho."</p><p>"Shut up." </p><p>Hyunjin got up again and faced Minho, "Take it off already, I want you inside me," He grabbed him by the hands and pulled him close, starting to rub on his clothed bulge.</p><p>Minho took Hyunjin's hand in his own and helped him take off his underwear, making Hyunjin smile. "Go on. Don't be shy now," the stripper teased him as Minho put a condom on, then decided to take the lube and put it on Minho's cock himself.</p><p>Minho hissed to the touch and made him continue, "Place it inside."</p><p>"You... You want me to put your dick inside of me?" Hyunjin questioned, rubbing lube on his cock. To that, Minho just hummed and nodded.</p><p>Hyunjin spread his legs again and guided Minho's hips, holding his cock in one hand and his waist in the other, and slowly pushed it in. He bit his lip as he felt the other boy inside of him, finally helping and pushing further.</p><p>Placing his arms on Hyunjin's waist, he felt the bottom squeezing onto him, shaking his body, his cock rubbing on his stomach from how close they were.</p><p>The stripper wrapped his hands around Minho's neck, kissing him, and Minho took that a sign to start thrusting in.<br/>
Their kisses were messy, biting and licking each other's lips hungrily. </p><p>Hyunjin started moaning, loud, and Minho threw his head back. The taller immediately began biting on his neck and shoulders, but Minho didn't mind - in fact he loved it, so he let him know. "F-Fuck, yes,"</p><p>Hearing Minho's moan directly in his ear made him even more desperate, roughly dragging his nails across Minho's back, making him grab his shoulders and pin him down.</p><p>It was so rushed but so good, with Hyunjin still sucking onto the boy's neck, leaving hickeys all over and around it.</p><p>Minho slowed down a bit, "Huh- you feel so good," he spoke harshly, "around me," he breathed heavily, and to that, Hyunjin just wrapped his legs around his waist and pulled their bodies even closer.</p><p>Minho wasn't afraid to moan either, but he was letting his moans get choked, now biting on Hyunjin's shoulder too. Hyunjin loved hearing it so close, rolling his hips onto Minho's cock, hitting his own prostate over and over again.</p><p>Minho had some trouble thrusting in a steady rhythm, and he lifted himself up in  frustration, "Fuck, I'm sorry-" but was taken by surprise when the stripper took control and started to thrust his hips up quickly.</p><p>Then Hyunjin whispered two words, "Let me," and Minho let the younger tackle him to be on top, switching positions to where Minho was the one laying down and Hyunjin sat on top of him.</p><p>"A-Ah," Minho yelled out, "Ah, fuck!" He started moaning harder than before when he felt the stripper beginning to bounce on his thighs. "Y-You've got some fucking, Ah- fucking nerve,"</p><p>Sweat was dripping down his forehead and it was too pleasurable for him to try to speak.</p><p>So he dropped the attitude and just let it happen.</p><p>Minho's right hand found it's way to the stripper's ass, pushing him further down and back up his length, helping him ride faster.</p><p>Much more moans were heard as their rhythm steadied, matching with their synchronized hips.</p><p>The stripper kept rolling his hips and grinding on his cock fast, yet he pushed Minho back down when his back arched and laid his hands on his chest.</p><p>The sudden change of character made Minho feel a little weaker, a little under control - so he grabbed the other's hands on his chest and pushed them away, making him fall onto him to breathe onto the crook of his neck.</p><p>Both their hands were now free, and since he felt himself getting close, he decided to help the other as well.</p><p>He positioned his left hand on the stripper's cock, their bodies so tight together that it was a bit of a trouble, but as he made his way through, he started rubbing it slowly.</p><p>"You close?" Minho managed to moan out on the other's skin, breath causing him to shiver.</p><p>"Y-Yeah," He finally spoke as he felt his lower stomach twitching faster with every move of Minho's hand rubbing on the tip of his cock.</p><p>Minho stroked him faster as he started to feel his own orgasm growing, "Good."</p><p>Minho let go of the other's cock and wrapped his hands on his back, "I'm gonna cum," he told him, but the stripper did before him.</p><p>With shaken hips and mouth wide open, he came onto both of their chests, sticking them both.</p><p>The stripper had Minho's cock deep and tight inside of him as he came, Hyunjin's body clenching around him from his orgasm.<br/>
"Fuck, shit, fuck, you're so-"</p><p>The sudden high caused him to moan loudly, while the other breathed out his high himself, and began kissing him deeply again, ruffling his hands in Hyunjin's hair.</p><p>"Ah," Minho sighed into his mouth, thrusting up and feeling his whole body shiver as he came inside of the stripper, eyes closing and back arching, chest sticking onto the cum stained other's.</p><p>He rode out his orgasm at last, pulling Hyunjin off him only after a few last lazy thrusts.</p><p>The tired stripper was now lying on the other's body, both breathing heavily but still at a steady pace.<br/>
"Fuck, holy shit," Minho breathed out as he finally opened his eyes to face the wrecked boy lying on top of him on the table. "You're insane."</p><p>"And you curse a lot. Should we clean up?" The stripper helped lift his upper body with his hands, now leaning onto them.</p><p>"Sure," and with that, they both got up, and Hyunjin went over to grab them a towel.</p><p>They cleaned themselves off and began dressing, "I should go back to work now, but it's been... a pleasure," Hyunjin smirked, and Minho giggled.</p><p>"Yeah, it was fun," Minho smiled back, and Hyunjin checked the door to see if the coast was clear, "Go now, I don't see Chan around."</p><p>Minho nodded and walked over to the exit, but stopped in his tracks to look back one more time and say, "Maybe I'll come visit again sometime."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>twitter : BRATHYNJN</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>